


we go together like the winter and this sweater

by bvrussia



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Christmas AU, Fluff, M/M, Oh god, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bvrussia/pseuds/bvrussia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Matsi has a crush on the eeeeeeeelf." Jonas sings as they leave the house. Mats threats him, argumentating that if he sings it again they’re going back to home. They both know it’s not true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gabiula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabiula/gifts), [souleater](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=souleater), [xeulia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xeulia/gifts), [jamescarstairs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamescarstairs/gifts).



> I KNOW. I KNOW.  
> we're ten days away from christmas and i'm just so happy!!!!1 and i saw this prompt on tumblr and i just NEEDED to write this because oh god imagine benedikt howedes dressed as AN ELF.  
> anyways, thank you for reading this and, if you want to, leave a kudo or a comment, i'd be really happy :)  
> (i'm izzylighwood on twitter, please leave me a message there if you want to)  
> (i know jonas is almost as old as mats but i needed a little brother here dudes)  
> (OK ONE MORE THING english is not my first language so if you find some mistakes here, pls message me so i can fix it!!!!)

Since puberty hit him, Mats has never been a huge fan of christmas celebrations, for him all it was about was the food and the bitter reunion with the entire Hummels’ clan. On the other hand, his brother believed the opposite, defended with all the strenght a nine year old could have that christmas was the best holiday ever, that Santa’d never bring Matsi a present if he kept behaving like that.

“Oh, sorry Jonas, I didn’t mean to offend the old man.” He says as he walks next to him to the shopping as they are again wrapped on the discussion about christmas tradition _(”Mats, for god’s sake, he is a child!” his mother always says)._ His brother chooses to ignore him, focusing on analyzing the snow under their foot as they walk.

As they enter the mall, Mats reforces his opinion about christmas, there’s at least a hudred little kids there, in a messed up row, waiting to meet Santa Claus. “ _YES!”_ Jonas shouts in pure excitement as he runs past Mats, ignoring his brother warning about getting lost in shopping. He runs after him, realizing this really is his fate.

They wait for about one or two hours and Mats ocuppies himself trying to calculate how much money the false Santa Claus weighs per day from that kid (he realizes that maybe, if someday he’s desperate for cash, this is a good way out). However, as they turn _finallly_ comes, Mats soon forgets about everything, the _elf_ right next the Santa is too cute for him to handle. _Yes, the elf, a blond guy clearly ashamed and clearly not wanting to be there._

“Hello! What the name of this little one be?” The Santa asks and Jonas really _jumps_ into his lap, already asking about his presents this year, and the next one, and the next one, and the next one too. “Ok then, let’s take a picture, Jonas.” The man says already smiling, mirroring the little boy, waiting for the picture to be taken,

“Oh, yes, sorry!” Mats says as he picks up his phones, finally getting out of his trance while watching the elf guy, but really, he can’t help himself. The guy must be about Mats age, he wears a green fantasy that doesn’t help much his look, but even like this he’s the cuttest person Mats has ever seen, his bright eyes making him lose his head.

“Want me to take a picture of both of you with Santa?” The elf asks, a shy smile playing on his lips. “Y-yes, that’d be cool.” is all Mats can answer.

Mats walks in his brother direction, picks him up and stands next to Santa, smiling brigthly for the camera. _(Please, please notice I’m flirting. Please discreetly save your number on my phone.)_

_(He doesn’t, unfortunately.)_

_  
_

* * *

 

_  
_

"Busy day, isn't it?" Santa says as he takes of his red bonnet and his fake beard and Benedikt wonders how many people have been calling him insane, making fun of the seventeen year old boy who Works as an _elf_ in the shopping mal. Truth to be said, he doesn’t give a fuck, the money he receives is welcomed.

"Yes." Benni simples answers, occupied in cleaning his own sweated face.

"You got yourself a boyfriend." The old man says, smiling at Benedikt in a sugestive way.

"I- I what?" The boy asks, surprised by the subject being suddenly brought up.

"The dark haired one. Do not make a fool of yourself Benni, I know what I've seen." The old man picks up his bag on the floor, preparing to leave as the boy pretends to be too focused on organizing his bag.

"Oh, you've gotten insane, haven't you?" He laughs nervously, staring at the floor and trying not to think about the early meeting with the hottest teen on planet Earth (really,)

H _ow has my teenagers years turned into talking to Santa Claus about my brand new crush?_ Benedikt Howedes wonders as his makes his way to home, smiling to himself.

 

* * *

 

On Sunday morning, thanks to God, Mats thinks, Jonas wants to go to the mall again.

"I can take him" Mats offers after hearing his brothers begs for their mom during ten straight minutes.

"What did you say?" Mrs Hummels asks, a confued look on his face but a smiling now playing on her lips.

"I can take him to see Santa." Mats says in the most neutral way he can, trying to hide any information that could show the reason why he is aiming to go to the shopping again. "Hm, ok then, you can go."

_("Matsi has a crush on the eeeeeeeelf." Jonas sings as they leave the house. Mats threats him, argumentating that if he sings it again they’re going back to home. They both know it’s not true.)_

As it is relative early, when they enter the mall there isn't much people there, and they wait for a couple of minutes before Jonas can see Santa again. Mats looks anxious playing with his coat buttons and trying not to stare at Benedikt for too long _. “i need to talk to you. i’ve fallen in love with a fucking elf dude.”_ He types to Marco, smiling to himself.

"You are back, Jonas!" The old man claims as he sees the boy. "And you're back too..." he watches Mats

"Mats. Mats Hummels." he smilies, finally looking at the green dressed boy next to him. They glare at each other carefully. "Introduce yourself, elf." Santa declares, a knowing smirk fully on display on his face.

"I am Benedikt, it is a pleasure to meet you" The boy smiles.

_(God, Mats has a huge crush going on here.)_

* * *

 

_  
_

“God, you are such a idiot.” Marco says as they walk through the mall, Mats shots him an angry look. “C’mon Marco, I need your help here!”

 _“Hi! I’m Mats Hummels and I’ve been coming here everyday for a week to see you because you are the cuttest human being on planet and I need to kiss your face and I also think your elf bonnet is pretty cool.”_ Marco tries to picture Mats’ voice, repeating what he’s been hearing from his friend for a week.

“I _hate_ you.” He answers. “I really do hate you. And my voice is nothing like that.”

They walk to the food court, where Santa Claus is placed. There’s a huge crowd in front of him, enough to make Mats want to go home and bury himself on bed, pretending he never planned to ask Benedikt out. “I’m going home.”

“You are going to meet Santa Claus.” Marco declares, holding back his bestfriend. “and kiss his elf.” he smiles like he’s been dreaming about saying this for his entire life. Mats rolls his eyes, but keeps going.

He walks straight to Benedikt’s direction, leaving Marco behind him. As he approaches, Benni’s eyes lays on him, a smile appears on his lips, matching Mats’ own face.

“Mats?” Santa says. _God, he knows my name. “_ Hi”

“Hm – Bennedikt starts, looking behind Mats as he probably waits to met Jonas there. – where’s your brother?”

“He didn’t come with me today. I kinda of – he coughs – came for a different porpuse.” Santa smiles. _I am screwed._ “ _Which_ porpuse?”

“I can’t believe I’m doing this, God, sorry already. I – hm, _I’d like to know if the elf may want to be my early christmas present.”_ He repeats exacly what Marco has told him way earlier and regrets it at the moment the words leave his mouth. “Oh God.”

“That would be pretty cool.” Benni answers. _THANK YOU GOD. THANK YOU. THANK YOU MARCO._

_“I KNEW IT! I’ve always known it!” **Santa Claus** shouts._

 

 

 


	2. we're exactly where we're supposed to be (together by this christmas tree)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “marco [19:09]: calm the fuck down. u are mats hummels, the handsome one. it will be ok.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI, I AM BACK :)  
> i hope you like it and that i haven't screwed up my own fic!!  
> again, english is not my first language so if you find any mistakes, message me!  
> HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE <3

_“Does it mean I have free pass to meet Santa now?”_ Jonas asks as he lays on Mats bed, staring his stressed brother trying to choose what clothes to wear.

“Obviously, no!” Mats throws a t-shirt on his face, still inspecting his wardobre.

“Oh – Jonas huffs in disappointment – what is worth you having a boyfriend then?” Mats lays next to him, giving up on the incredible dificult job that is finding a shirt that will warm him up _and_ make Benni want to kiss him breathlessly. Really, it is too cold outside to be beautiful.

“First of all, he’s not my boyfriend. Aad second: love is love, business are business, deal with it dude, you still have to pay to meet Santa.” Mats declares, picking up his phone and dialing Marco’s number as he pushes his brother out of his bed.

“You’re not his boyfriend yet and still you have spent the last two days smiling like you’ve never been happier in your entire life. Oh God.” Jonas says as he leaves Mats’ bedroom with a smirk playing on his lips that doesn’t fit a nine years old kid.

Mats stares at his ceiling, now, alone with his toughts, he imagines every little thing that could possible go wrong, every situation where Benedikt hates him and he spends the rest of his life thinking about that lips and that smile and that _fucking_ green bonnet that makes him look even cuter, which is kind of unexpected. _It’s still 7pm now, which means I have one hour exactly to think about how not to screw up this date_.

“You need to help me” He says when Marco picks up his phone, after five calls. “Is it about the elf? Because if the answer is yes, I’m hanging up.”

“It is the elf.but _please don’t_ hang up, Marco. I’m going to meet him at the mall in an hour and I don’t know what to wear and I’m scared I don’t want to screw this up p _lease, please, please help me._ I don’t even know where to take him _.” (_ Mats Hummels is a really dramatic, you could say.)

Marco hangs up. Mats won’t talk to him ever again.

_“marco [19:09]: calm the fuck down. u are mats hummels, the handsome one. it will be ok.”_

_*_

It is too cold and Mats Hummels is five minutes late, which is enought to make Benedikt wonder if he made the right decision on accepting to go out with him. He checks his reflection one more time, trying to correct his messed up hair (and failing miserably). As he looks at the mall entrance one more time, he sees Mats, he sees _Mats Hummels_ wearing a black t-shir matching his light trousers, with a dark blue cap on his head and, honestly, all Benedikt can think about it is how fragrant he must be right now and how much he wants to hide his face on that neck as he smells _and_ kisses it. (And he shouldn’t be dreaming about this, honestly, it’s their first date.)

“Hi” Mats approaches, giving Benni a hug (he _is_ fragrant, fucking hell) “I tought you wouldn’t come.”

“Impossible. I just can’t stop thinking about that green hat you use as an elf, which is super fashion, you know.” He smiles, holding back a laugh. “I am serious tough, I think it’s kind cute, you know, with all those blonde locks you have fighting against it.”

“Oh, if you want to borrow it someday, just ask it.” Benni answers with frisky tone, “Lets go now, I’m really hungry.”

They walk for the city. still planning where to go and Benedikt notices Mats might be strugling a little _(which is nice, if he is nervous this date means something, right?)_ when they see a Christmas Fair, Mats eyes lights up and turn into a lighter brown, more shining, they smile to each other,“Come on!”

They enter, both of them overwhelmed by all those lights and colours there. As they walk, Mats first stops at a snack bar where he buys Benni a biscuit in shape of a christmas tree, and they keep walking, stopping here and there to buy food. It’s when a blond and a dark skinned boy approaches them that Mats burries his face on one of his hands, using the other to push Benni away. “What is it?” He asks, whispering.

“Matsi!” One of the boys from the duo shouts, running after them. Mats rolls his eyes. “Hi Pierre.” He answers.

“Introduce us to your date, man.” The blonde one gets closer and Benni recognizes him as the one that had been going to the mall with Mats at the week before.

“Oh, well, Benedikt this is Pierre, unfortunately one of my closest friends” Mats gives up ”and this is Marco – “  “ _Who has been hearing all about you for one week straight.”_ The blond, Marco, completes and Mats blushes, which, in Benedikt’s opinion, makes him even prettier.

“Nice to meet you guys. I’d say a I’ve heard a lot about you but, apparently Mats here doesn’t like you very much.” They laugh.

“On the other hand, I _assure_ he likes you.”

“That’s pretty cool.”

“And we here are very, very _, very_ happy that Mats has finally gotten his shit together and asked you on a date because honestly, altought he is really cute and hot _and_ would be an _awesome_ boyfriend, we couldn’t deal with him talking about you anymore.” Pierre says and smiles, looking at Benedikt’s direction as he avoids Mats eyes. Next to him, Marco laughs.

“That’s it! Lets keep going Benni.” Mats catches his hand and the boys stare at them, knowing smiles playing on their lips and Mats realizes what they’ve been doing on their first date. _By the rules, holding hands only happens by the third our fourth time a couple meet_ , but, truth to be said, they both don’t care. Mats tries to walk away but Benedikt makes him stay, holding his hands tighter.

“We hope you have an amazing date here, seriously.” Marco says and, strangely, his expression reminds Benni something like the face of a proud mom.

“Thanks mom.” Mats fakes a smile in Marco’s direction, “and thank you too dad.” _Ok, so Benni is not the only who noticed the proud mom look._

“Be careful, we really don’t want a grandchild for now.”

Mats pushes Benni’s hands, he can see the smile on his face as he mutters “They are ridiculous.”

The last thing they hear from the boys left behind is something about a mistletoe and an awesome opportunity.

_“You talk about me.”_

“I do not. They are idiots.” Mats lets go of Benedikt’s hands.

“They seem nice!” Benni says while they walk. “It’s nice that I’ve already met your parents.” They laugh together.

“They were about to embarass me in front of you.”

“Mats, we met in a shopping mall where I was dressed as na elf, it’s just fair that I know how embarassing you really are.”

“It’s our first date, I can’t do that to myself, Benedikt.” He answers, holding back a laugh. (Their hands are no longer together, but they keep touching each other as they walk). “Ok, just tell me something about you then.”

“Something not embarassing, hm, ok, let me think.” He rests his hands on his chin, in a thoughtful pose. “So, to be honest, I’m not a big fan of christmas.”

“Really? Back then when you ran into this fair it really didn’t seem like it.” Benni answers “or when you went to the mall for four days straight _just_ to see Santa Claus.”

Mats fakes a laugh  “I see what you’re doing there Benni, throwing at my face how far I went to ask you out. This is a dirty move, honestly.”

“Sorry, I’m just amused by the tought that you did that” He laughs and Benni notices a red tone on his cheeks. “Ok, I need to tell you something now. Let me think. Ok, I am a Schalke supporter.”

Mats stops walking.

 _“We are over.”_ He says.

 Benedikt laughs. “Dortmund fan, aren’t you?

“Happily, I chose right and am all yellow, Borussia Dortmund all the way here. But, as I am a really nice guy, I might give you chance and forget all about this Schalke crap.”

_“So, we better not watch the derby together.”_

“Yeah, we better not, but when Dortmund beats _that_ awful team of yours, if you want someone to hold as you cry thinking about it, I’m here. Wearing black and yellow, but still here.” Mats answers with a smile on his face that leaves his teeth full on display.

“Tell me another thing about you.”

“I’ve known Marco and Pierre since I was seven years old. We used to make jokes about being the Golden Trio and things like that.” Mats eyes turns brighter again, just like when they entered the fair. “But now, as you noticed, they just pretended I was their son and I _really_ hope you don’t think it was too strange.Oh, by the way, poor Marco, he will be heartbroken about your awful football preferences.”

“I _did_ tought it was kind of strange, but also funny. They look like really nice people.” He smiles “I’m working because I’m weighing money to travel, like, around Europe, you know.” Benni stares at his foot, smiling

“Really? That’s cool. Is there any special country you want to visit?”

“Scotland, I think that place is kind of magical, you know?”

“Yeah, I know.” Mats smiles, and, holding Benni’s hand again, pushes him in the carousel direction.

Mats buys them tickets (Benni tries to objetc and offers his own money, but it is an unsuccessfully act anyway.) and they don’t stop talking even when they enter. “My best friend is called Julian. Julian Draxler.”

“Do you talk to him about me?” Mats smiles. _“Maybe.”_

“Ok, then just give me his number so I can ask if he is able to come here and expose the secrets of your crush on me. Then, we’re equal.”

“You’re _really_ flirty _, Matsi_.” Benedikt answers. The carousel starts.

_“I planned it. I’ll even buy you a gingerbread heart, wait for it.”_

_*_

When they leave, it’s almost 11pm and Benedikt starts to sneeze, shivering because of the cold. Mats notices it, and wraps one of his arms aroound him as they pass under the fair’s entrance. They both look up at the same time, staring at the mistletoe Marco and Pierre had mentioned earlier.

“I – Can I..” Mats starts and Benedikt smiles at him.

“You better.” He catches Mats hand, the one which was on his back, with his own. Mats still stares at him, a happy look on his face and a smile on his lips.

 _Benedikts mouth tastes like the gingerbread they ate._ The kiss is soft at first, Benni runs his hands up and down Mats’ neck and into his hair, caressing it, Mats pushes him closer and as Benedikt bItes his lower lips the kiss turns into something deeper, more meaningful and pleasurable. When they part for air, Mats leaves pecks on Benni’s mouth, feeling him smile against his lips.

“I take it back.” He declares when Benni burries his face on Mats neck, breathing in the essence in there and leaving a kiss too.

“What?” He looks up, a scary look taking his eyes.

“I take back everything I said about Christmas. I agree with Jonas, it’s the best time of the year.” He smiles, and Benni leans in again,wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him one more time (and one more, and one more, and one more, and tons of times after until it’s too cold and they need to go home.)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKSSSS FOR READING AGAIN <3  
> please leave kudos or comments ;D  
> (i'm izzylighwood on twitter, so if you want to, leave me a message there too)

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOUR FOR READING <3  
> (i may add a new chapter to this?? like their first kiss or something like that but idk it depends on the reactions to this first work)  
> THANK YOU AGAIN.  
> REALLY  
> <3


End file.
